


Yes

by phroog



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phroog/pseuds/phroog
Summary: yes
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Yes

todobaku is best ship.  
yes.


End file.
